The Sacrifice
by eatmydustxo
Summary: Is it too late for Nate to apologize to his best friend? Warning: Character death.


The day he did that changed my life. And his, for that matter. Actually, he has slipped by so fast I couldn't see it. It was all a blur.

_The lights sizzled and everything fell dark. I could feel him shaking. Or was that me? We were so close, it was hard to tell. I could see people huddled behind turned over chairs and tables, even in the shadows. The door slammed open, and gunshots flew everywhere. People dropped and were left for dead, even the people who actually had a chance of surviving. After about a minute, me and my bestfriend, we were two of the few that actually hadn't been hit. Then the gunman slowly came forward…_

I looked sat on the step of my home, while it poured with rain, and I felt presence behind me.

'Is this place taken?' came a soft, gentle voice, which I soon realised was Serena.

'Go ahead. The person who used to sit there is gone anyway.' I said, blinking slowly.

'Nate...' Serena trailed off. 'I don't want to say anything. I'm scared I'll make it worse.' She swallowed as she sat.

'Nothing could make it worse than it already. I'm even more alone than I was before. He was my only friend.'

'Nate, I know exactly how you feel. He's my step-brother.'

'And he's my bestfriend since the day I was born!' I said sharply.

_As he moved slowly forward, I could feel Chuck's breath tickling my neck._

_'Let's get out of here.' He whispered._

_'Shh.' I said, trying to duck down further, our backs leaning against the couch we'd turned over._

_'Come out; come out, wherever you are…' The gunman spoke softly._

_Though it would sound the three little pigs all over again when he said that, it still made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. It sounded eerie and seemed to echo in my head. My own breathing mixed with my bestfriend's and felt faint when the gunman crept towards us. We gasped as the couch as ripped from our backs and fell back onto the floor, with the gunman's creepy face right in ours. He pointed the gun at my chest, but there was a weight and darkness on me before the gun went off. I didn't know what happened…_

Serena sighed, but didn't push it. 'Nate… he wasn't your only friend. You have me… a-and Blair. We're your friends.'

'It's not the same. He was my bestfriend, Serena! I can't just let that go!' I said, turning away from her.

_'Nate…I know you miss him, really I do.' I was angry. I can't believe he was gone, he's the only person I can talk to._

_'Hmm…not who I was aiming for, but he'll do.' I heard the gunman murmur. I heard him walk off, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I realised that there was something on top of me, or rather, someone. I rolled them off of me and looked at their face._

_'Chuck?' I cried at my lifeless bestfriend._

_No one helped. The only people in the room were us, the gunman, and the people who were dead, or close to dying. I shook him, but he didn't do anything._

_'Chuck…' I pleaded, hoping that a breath, a word, anything would miraculously happen._

_I laid my head on his chest, feeling for a heartbeat. I couldn't find one. 'No...' I carried on like this for a good 10 seconds. Everything was going so wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this…_

'You don't know anything!' I shouted, as Blair came over. She sat down on the other side of me and they both hugged me. I don't know why, but I felt warm with both their arms wrapped around me.

'Chuck was very special to me, I mean us, Nate. We both know that he meant more to you, but you need to let him go, I did. And I truly understand how hard it is.' Blair said. She's never said anything like that before. It was quite touching really.

'You saved me, Nate. You saved a person's life. I know you didn't save your bestfriend, but me and Blair are willing to be as close as want us to be.' Serena said, comfortingly.

I never got to apologize to Chuck for abandoning him after what happened at Yale. And I knew he did all that to save me from Skull and Bones gang.

_I slowly got up from my sitting position on the floor next to my bestfriend, and walked to near where the gunman was pointing his gun at Serena who is hiding, or at least she is trying to. Glasses shattered everywhere and I could now hear Serena screaming in pain. Shards of glass stuck into her skin and mine, which added to the blood already on me, belonging to Chuck._

_'Hey!' I shouted, getting his attention._

_He turned round, as Serena got up quietly and gave me a look which crossed with worry and a 'What are you doing?' gaze._

_'What do you want?' he said, sounding bored._

_'I want you to kill me.' I said, looking darkly at him._

_'Nate, no!' Serena screamed, as I walked slowly forward._

_We both ignored her as he continued looking at me sceptically. I thought he was considering it for a moment, but he wasn't._

_'I don't kill anyone who pleads for death.' He said, looking at me pityingly._

_'Why not? I thought your aim was to kill as many as possible.' I said to him, as Serena slowly walked near to where I was._

_'It is. But only the ones I want to kill.'_

_'You wanted to kill me! You said 'Not the one I was aiming for, but he'll do.' You wanted to kill me!' I snapped._

_'The only person I want to kill right now is…' he paused. 'Her!' He pointed his gun at Serena and shot. I didn't know what I was doing…I just wanted to be with my bestfriend…so I jumped…sudden pain…_

_I touched my small scar on my stomach through my clothes. I hadn't known what I had been doing, but when I got shot, I almost felt at peace. A tear that had wanted to fall eventually met the floor._

_'Oh, Nate…' Serena pulled me close to her, and I knew at once we were both thinking about what happened next._

_'Damn it.' The killer whispered, just so I could hear._

_'You…you little…' Serena lunged at him, knocking him over. The gun fell out of his hands and skidded near me. I picked up the small pistol and aimed at the gunman. I shot and prayed that my target was the one I shot. Serena rolled away from him, as he grew limp. She gasped and looked at me. I ignored her stare and crawled over to my bestfriend again._

_'Chuck…Chuck, you can wake up now. He's gone. He's gone now, Chuck. You can wake up.' I whispered, lying over Chuck._

_I heard Serena behind me. 'Nate…stop pretending. I know you're alive…because bestfriends aren't supposed to leave each other…wake up!'_

_I felt Serena wrap her arms around my chest, careful not to touch my wound. She pulled me away from Chuck, as the energy left in me began to take hold._

_'No! Let me go! I have to get Chuck!' I screamed at her, as paramedics burst through the door and some lifted Chuck into a body bag._

_'Chuck's dead, Nate. I'm so sorry.' Serena said, as her tears fell into my hair._

_It suddenly came to me. Chuck Bass was dead. Truly dead. My only bestfriend was dead. My other half was dead. He was never coming back. I would never see his eyes happy again. I would never fight with him again.._

'I'll never see him again. ' I kept repeating the same words over and over as Serena rocked me back and forth. I was crying. I knew she was too.

'It's alright, Natey. It's alright…'

'It'll never be alright, Serena. I've lost my bestfriend.'

'I'll be your bestfriend. And Blair. We love you.'

I didn't stop crying for a long time.

It was still raining.


End file.
